Aburrimiento
by BlackBellatrix1
Summary: Viñetas independientes sobre Bellatrix
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Nada de esto me pertenece, el mundo de HP son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de Warner Bros.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

Bella…

Aburrimiento

Odiaba San Valentin, odiaba cada lazo rosa, cada pomposa tarjeta, cada bombón de chocolate cargado de calorías y sobre todo odiaba a las estúpidas parejas que se juntaban en cada rincón a darse apasionados besos. Aunque quizás lo peor fueran las chicas estúpidas arremolinadas en los pasillos en busca de un prospecto para pasar la "importante" fecha, con sus risas perennes que las hacia parecer mucho mas idiotas, si cabia. Ella suspiro con amargura, no, definitivamente lo peor de aquel San Valentin era ser la chaperona de su hermana menor. Narcissa era la novia de Lucius Malfoy, pero como su madre muy amablemente le había recordado, tenia catorce años y como su "hermana mayor, debes cuidarla".

¿Cuidarla de que? ¿Creia su madre que Narcissa era aun inocente? Seguro le sorprendería enterarse de un par de cosas pero ese no era su problema. Ahora tenia que lidiar con un puñado de confeti que había ido a parar a su taza de te, proveniente de un horroroso querubín que Madam Pudipie había contratado dada la ocasión. Miro a Andromeda y esta se la devolvió acidamente. No podía culparla, la había obligado a ir con ellos, sacrificando un fin de semana en Hosmeade con sus amigos. A decir verdad lo únicos que parecían a gusto eran Lucius y Narcissa quienes charlaban animadamente ignorándolas olímpicamente.

Lucius hablaba sobre Quiditch mientras Narcissa lo miraba fijamente. Ella sabia de sobra que su hermana no entendia nada sobre Quiditch y mucho menos le interesaba, su cuello rigido la delataba. Luicius era un idiota pero jamas pensó que podría llevarla a tal grado de aburrimiento, hasta podría desear estar haciendo los deberes. Dio otro suspiro y cerró los ojos al ver al querubín cantanto una canción por octava vez en la hora. Volvió de nuevo su mirada a Andrómeda y contuvo una carcajada: su hermana estaba sentada muy recta, ambas manos sobre la mesa y los dedos crispados sobre su taza de te llena de confeti rosa, tenia los labios fruncidos casi en una línea y los ojos vidriosos. Al captar su mirada puso los ojos en blanco. Narcissa y Lucius habían comenzado a besarse delante de ellas sin pudor alguno.

-Puaj. -Le susurro haciendo un mohín-

-Lo se, odio San Valentin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Nada de esto me pertenece, el mundo de HP son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de Warner Bros.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

Bella…

Angustia

Abrió los ojos y miro al techo, no podía dormir. Se incorporó un poco y observo el reloj en su mesita de noche, las 2.45am, ya llevaba más de una semana que no podía pegar un ojo en toda la noche, intentaba no pensar en lo que la angustiaba pero era imposible. Necesitaba salir de dudas. Se levantó de la cama, tomo un pequeño objeto de plástico de la gaveta de su mesilla y se dirigió al baño.

La Mansión Black podría parecer tenebrosa incluso durante el día, por lo que atravesó el pasillo a oscuras calmadamente y procurando no despertar a nadie.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se volvió hacia el espejo. Este le devolvía la imagen de una hermosa joven de 17 años de ojos grises y cabello negro y alborotado. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Cualquier jovencita a la que una bruja anciana y decrepita le dijera que estaba embarazada la tenía que hacer palidecer.

No acostumbraban salir al Callejón Diagon sin su madre, aquel día habían ido por una túnica para Andrómeda, pero resultó ser un desastre. Recordaba las caras estupefactas y aterrorizadas de sus hermanas al escuchar aquello, incluso ella misma fue incapaz de reaccionar. La anciana se había largado dejándolas mudas.

-¿Le dirás a Rodolphus?- Pregunto Andrómeda nerviosa.

-No estoy embarazada Andrómeda ¿Estás loca?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Le había preguntado Narcissa y ella no supo que responderle.

Desde ese momento la duda la había estado consumiendo.

Pero la noche anterior Andrómeda había visitado su habitación llevándole, según ella, la solución a su problema. Esa solución, ahora yacía en el lavamanos. Una prueba de embarazo. Le repugnaba la idea de usar aquel artilugio muggle pero como bien le había dicho Andrómeda, no debía levantar sospechas.

Sudorosa, esperaba a que la dichosa prueba diera el resultado. Uno que la haría conciliar el sueño por fin o desmayarse en los azulejos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Nada de esto me pertenece, el mundo de HP son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de Warner Bros.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

Bella…

Entusiasmo

-Oye hermano, ¿estas nervioso?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo Rabastan?

-Conocerás a tu prometida!

El mayor se limitó a encogerse de hombros en un gesto inquietante y continuo su camino por la calle adoquinada. Pero el menor no se dejó amilanar y lo siguió muy de cerca, ya conocía a Rodolphus y su manía de hablar poco pero intentaría sacarle algo más.

-Vamos, es una Black. Dicen que son muy hermosas.

-Eso dicen.

-Por lo menos muestra algo de entusiasmo Rod.

-No tengo porque demostrarte absolutamente nada Rabastan- Le dijo calmadamente deteniéndose ante las verjas de la imponente mansión Black.

Rabastan lo observo sobrecogido durante un segundo o dos.

-¿Que pasara si no te gusta?

-Hace minutos decías que son muy hermosas.

-Sí, eso dicen, pero ¿y si no te quieres casar con ella? ¿Crees que haya sido justo que te comprometieran sin siquiera conocerla? ¿Sabes su nombre al menos?

Rodolphus no lo miro, tenía la vista fija en un punto de la verja. A lo lejos un elfo domestico les permitió la entrada. Juntos caminaron hacia la puerta principal, Rodolphus miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-Bellatrix- Le respondió cortante.

Una vez dentro fueron recibidos en el salón por Druella y Cygnus Black, quienes se deshicieron en cortesías con su futuro yerno.

-Rodolphus, querido. Ella es nuestra hermosa Bellatrix.

Los hermanos Lestrange giraron sus cuerpos hacia el punto a sus espaldas donde Druella señalaba.

Allí estaba ella, Bellatrix Black, tan o más hermosa que como todos la describían. Era una alucinación: Sonrisa perfecta, ojos brillantes y vivaces, cabello largo y sedoso, curvas de infarto en un mini vestido rojo con escote y piernas vertiginosas que terminaban en unos increíblemente largos tacones de aguja. Al verlos amplio su sonrisa. Rodolphus capto su mirada: gris contra verde, el deseo haciendo vibrar sus pupilas.

-Creo que fue demasiado justo hermano.

Rabastan maldijo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Nada de esto me pertenece, el mundo de HP son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de Warner Bros.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

Bella…

Optimismo

-Maldita sea! -Maldijo por lo bajo mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio y sentia como su ojo se iba hinchando. Le dolía muchísimo. Claro, es que eran una docena de libros antiguos los que le cayeron encima.

Aun maldiciendo entro en su habitación y encontró allí a sus hermanas.

-Bella! ¿Qué paso contigo?- Narcissa se acercó a ella deprisa.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Andromeda preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien. Unos libros cayeron sobre mí. Hizo un leve gesto de dolor cuando su hermana menor le toco el hinchado ojo. –Lo que me preocupa es Rodolphus, hoy tengo una cita con él y…

-No te preocupes Bella!- Narcissa salto de la cama- Puedo hacer que desaparezca ese horrendo moratón.

-¿En serio?

-Si! Estoy segura, lo cubriré con maquillaje -añadió teatralmente-

-¿Estas segura Cissy? Creo que esa horrible cosa solo la cubre un poco de magia.

-Gracias Andrómeda, por ser tan objetiva- Dijo Bellatrix sarcásticamente.

-Yo solo digo que es mejor un hechi…

-Nada de eso Meda, estoy segura de que el maquillaje hará todo el trabajo. Lo he leído en cientos de revistas.

-Cissy pero tengo prisa. Rod, ya sabes.

-Estarás lista en unos minutos Bella, yo me encargo. Ya verás que ni se va a notar.

Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco y se acostó en la cama a leer un libro mientras Narcissa tomaba con delicadeza la cara de Bellatrix y se ponía manos a la obra. Minutos más tarde dio por terminada la tarea.

-Voila- Dijo con un mohin mimoso.

-¿Cómo quedo?- Pregunto Bellatrix nerviosa.

Andrómeda alzo la vista y vio que Bellatrix se dirigía hacia el espejo.

Segundos después retrocedía chillando como loca.

-Narcissa Black! ¿Qué demonios me hiciste?

Se giró y pudo ver su rostro, el moratón ya no estaba allí pero el maquillaje era excesivo y por no decir que parecía un payaso.

Andrómeda soltó una carcajada.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Nada de esto me pertenece, el mundo de HP son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de Warner Bros.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

Bella…

Rencor

Cada vez que lo veía con sus amigos, juntos, abrazados, gastando bromas en los pasillos, coqueteando con todas las chicas, lo odiaba un poco más. No solo por no ser un Slytherin y quedar en Gryffindor decepcionando a toda la familia Black sino por todo, por todo lo que era ahora, las amistades que tenía, lo mucho que decía apreciarlos, pero más lo odiaba por olvidarse de ella. Por olvidar cada día de infancia que pasaron juntos, riendo a carcajadas, llorando a lagrima viva, por todas esas navidades, los regalos que ansiosos abrían delante de todos, por todas esas noches peleando por cuál de sus astros brillaba más, por todas las ilusiones y las travesuras que planearon para llevar a cabo en Hogwarts, por todos los besos húmedos y rápidos en el desván que siempre los dejaban sudorosos y queriendo más. Por eso y por mucho más. Porque él pudo haberla tenido por el resto de su vida pero eligió ser un traidor. Por eso le guardaba rencor.

Por ser un cobarde.


End file.
